


Spider x Snake but it's really NSFW trust me guys

by JaxMan



Series: SpiderSnake [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22836940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaxMan/pseuds/JaxMan
Relationships: Angel Dust/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: SpiderSnake [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641484
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	Spider x Snake but it's really NSFW trust me guys

Scene: AD is at Pent's place again. They're getting familiar, and starting to really open up to each-other in more than a literal sense.

Some would call Angel's style of flirting 'excessive.' Others would call it 'slutty.' A certain scaly demon would have agreed with them once.

But now, he just called it 'perfect.'

It had been just a few days since he'd invited Angel over for the first time, but they had come far. There were still moments of awkwardness, certainly. Even so, Pentious had to admit that he found the many-armed demon charming. Their relationship, casual as it was, had grown on him.

It wasn't love, of course. Not in Hell. 

Still, it was good to hold someone again. Especially Angel Dust. He always gave the best hugs. The chest fluff helped (it was like a soft down pillow!), but that wasn't all. Not even the extra arms could explain it. There was a certain warmth to him, something no other demon could match.

And it drove Sir Pentious fucking wild.

Angel Dust didn't remember the last time he fucked non-professionally. He had done porn shoots, prostitution, cam sessions, erotic calendars, everything a sinner could imagine. All paid, all professional. But not this time. Not with Snakey Boy. He could do anything he wanted without worrying about happy clients, or his next paycheck.

Naturally, he went full vanilla, followed by an hour or so of cuddling and pillow talk. Hey, it's not like he usually got the chance!

"Vintage, 1976. I'm older than that. That make *me* vintage?"

The spider's chest twitched in a soft chuckle. "Vintage pornstar, 1920." He gave a sly little grin. "But hey, you're only as old as you feel, right?"

Angel glanced at Pentious, who was already reclining on the sofa, sipping from a glass of his own. The serpent returned his laugh.

"Oh, you never do get used to it. I've been vintage for decades." He swilled the wine lazily, already feeling the effects. His eyelids seemed heavy as he began loosening his robe. It may have been informal wear, but he didn't imagine Angel caring about that. Especially after it hit the floor.

Angel had learned to make use of all six of his arms while fucking. The upper pair were for holding Pent's wrists to the bed. The middle two were for gently caressing his face as they kissed. The lower set, he would save for later. Lovemaking was meant to last, after all, and their previous encounter had been cut short by the viperous sinner's... excitement. No matter, though. Angel knew how to handle less experienced partners. Just take it slow.

It was the best kind of torture. His companion's firm grip pinned his wrists above his head, while another set of hands worked their way across the sides of his face. Pentious hadn't felt the lips of another since he was alive, and it was even better than he remembered. But the third pair had so far gone unused. And so had Pentious's manhood. *There* was the torture. He had tried to struggle, but the spider's legs kept his tail firmly in place. He wanted to beg, but he was better than that. But his will couldn't last forever...

And then out came the third pair of arms.

Everything was going perfectly. Angel's technique, honed through decades of practice, was devastating Pent's willpower. He was practically melting with anticipation and lust, but still too noble to beg for it. Time for the next step.

Angel unfolded his lowest set of arms, placing them gently on the serpent's chest. They moved slowly down to the base of his ribs as the poor demon's tail began twitching uncontrollably. Pent's breathing became faster as the spidery sinner moved downward, giving extra attention to his partner's neck. His lowest arms went further down, across Pentious's belly, then his hips, and then settling on either side of his groin. The snakey boy was getting close to submitting, but still needed some encouragement. Angel looked up to see him barely stifling an excited grin. So he thought he'd get his satisfaction so easily? Not quite. Angel had one more trick up his sleeve...

So close. He was so close to begging, but he held out! Pentious knew the spider would crack before he did. Already, his arms were moving down, almost to their destination. The proud serpent suppressed a grin of anticipation, knowing surely what would happen next. Angel's hands slowly, gently stroked his upper tail, so, so close to his manhood.

Finally, the effeminate demon placed a single index finger on the tip. 

And kept it there.

As the serpent's grin turned to a look of disbelief, Angel's only grew. He rubbed little, clockwise circles on the tip of Pent's cock, smugly watching the demon's twisting, ecstatic attempt to break free. This was the best part.

"How ya feelin, Penny?" His face said it all, but his pride held out.

"Anything ya want me to do?" He looked like he could explode, but just let out a little whimper.

"What's that? Don't think I caught that, babe." His willpower was already fading. Not much longer...

"P-please..."

"Please...?"

The agonized sinner paused, as the last of his will vanished.

"Please, please finish me..." A gasp of desperation. Almost perfect, but not quite...

"Sure. Just do one thing for me."

"Yes, just please..." Almost...

"Tell me that you'll be good." His expression was priceless.

"What-?"

An indignant pause. Maybe some more... pressure? 

Angel traced his finger down the underside of Pent's cock. The scaly demon gave a subtle moan.

"Tell me you'll be good."

"I-I'll be good." But the spider wasn't done.

"Tell me you'll be a good boy, Penny." He gently wrapped his hand around his partner's girth, and slowly pulled it back to the tip. Pent's next words came as as a hardly audible whimper.

"I'll be a good boy, Angel. Please-"

"Sorry babe, I couldn't quite-"

"I'll be a good boy, Angel!"

Perfect.

It only took a couple of strokes for Angel to finish him off. He writhed in pleasure, tail curling and twisting, sparks of dopamine filling every inch of his body. He had been humiliated, tormented, forced to beg for satisfaction. Every second was worth it.

After a few moments, he lay on the bed, eyes half-lidded and barely focused. This was it. This was paradise.

"Oh, Pen-ny..." He directed his attention to Angel's singsong voice.

"Yes...?" His eyes snapped open as he turned to see his smirking companion remove his last scrap of clothing, revealing his length.

"Be my good boy, Penny."

He wouldn't be too rough. Despite the previous several minutes, Angel wasn't cruel. He just wanted his turn on top. Pent's eyes widened as he saw the last bit of clothing fall off. But he'd had his rest, and it was time for a change of positions.

"Be my good boy, Penny." The poor snake looked so nervous.

"I've never, um..." So he already knew where this was going.

"C'mon, Penny. It's easy. Besides, you already said you'd be my good boy, right?" Part genuine comforting, part smug teasing.

Pent gulped, took a deep breath, and laid back.

"Just... be gentle. Please."

Angel answered his worries with a passionate kiss.

Sir Pentious lay on his back, ready to be 'topped,' as Angel put it. Why had he agreed to this? Why did he let himself succumb to the soft demon's temptations?

The answer kissed his forehead lightly and held a hand against his cheek.

"Just tell me if I get too rough, okay sweetheart?"

"Of course, heh, y-yes." If he still has knees, they'd be shaking. Instead, his tail twitched anxiously.

"Okay, babe." Angel's tone seemed sweeter, somehow. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

"Just let me know when you- Ah!"

He had never been penetrated like this. He expected the pain, but the pleasure was a surprise.

"You okay?" Was that a note of concern?

"Yes. Just... mm..." He wanted to speak, but couldn't find the words.

"Just relax. It gets easier, trust me." His voice was comforting, calming, and genuinely caring.

"Ah..." The words still weren't coming to mind. He decided to wait a while, and see if they returned later.

Without thinking, he reached up to Angel's chest, running his fingers through the delicate fluff and over the lean muscle beneath. Six arms pulled the spider demon close to him, close enough for another long kiss.

He was wrong, before. *This* was paradise.

Snakey boy was taking it well. Maybe he really *was* a bottom. And a good one, too. He just looked so cute laying there.

And then he reached to Angel's chest.

The fluffy sinner had never told anyone how good it felt. Nobody but Cherri Bomb, who'd been so drunk that she probably couldn't remember. Either way, it was fucking amazing. He didn't even think about it, just wrapped Pent up in a big hug. It felt so fucking right.

The serpent made a small gasp, then a little moan. Then he returned the hug.

Their bodies rubbed together as Angel slowly thrusted. He wanted this to last for a long, long time. Pent's face was one of bliss, cheeks flushed and eyes closed.

It couldn't last forever, of course. Angel began going deeper as his partner gasped again. A pair of scaly arms held him even tighter as he went faster.

Then he felt it.

Pleasure grew inside him, overtaking his senses within seconds.

He gripped Pent tighter as he climaxed.

It was the best he'd had in years.

They held each other for a few moments afterwards. For a time, it seemed like they'd just stay together forever. 

But Angel came to his senses, and offered to clean up. Sir Pentious still hadn't found the words to agree, or to ask him to stay. A few minutes later, they had clean sheets and clean bodies. Pentious looked beside him to see Angel Dust climb back into bed.

"Not so bad, huh?"

Still no words, just a mumble.

"...You wanna try that again sometime?" The spider's grin returned.

Sir Pentious answered with a strong embrace, which Angel enthusiastically returned. For some time, they just stayed in each other's arms. Then, the serpent found his tongue.

"...Would you like some tea?"

Angel just laughed. Pentious couldn't believe he once found that laugh infuriating.

"God, Pent, you're adorable."

It was the nicest thing any demon had ever said to him.


End file.
